In some coffee makers, brewed coffee is dispensed into a carafe where the coffee is collected. Dispensing when the carafe is not in place can create household mess. Therefore, a feature providing an interruption in coffee dispensing, when the carafe is not in place, is desirable.
On the other hand, users may want to use a coffee maker with a coffee cup or mug instead of a carafe. Therefore, it is desirable to have a coffee maker that allows discharge into a cup or mug when the carafe is not present.